Save A Dance For Me
by chibichibigirl
Summary: Weddings are special occasions for eating, drinking, and dancing! Too bad Kallen can't do the last one. Luckily she has an eager teacher. KallenXGino one-shot.


Save a dance for me

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or any of the characters!

—-

Kallen Kozuki, fearsome ace of the black knights, pilot of the unstoppable Guren, looked much different out of her cockpit and in civilian clothes. Not to mention the shy side glance she was sending him wasn't exactly the expression Gino was used to on her face. Not that he was complaining though.

"Umm sorry could you repeat that? I was too distracted by that adorable expression on your face!" He said with a laugh.

The blush burned brighter on her cheeks and she glanced away as she spoke again.

"...Oh-ohgi's wedding is next week. And I..I-"

Gino laughed. "Wow! Kallen, I must say I never thought I'd see the day you got all tongue tied like this. C'mon, it's ok, say it, I won't bite!" He playfully winked at her, enjoying her obvious irritation at her own hesitation.

"I can't dance." Kallen blurted out. The silence hung for a second between them. Kallen breathed deeply and glanced at him for an instance before going to her shoes. "I was wondering if you could-"

"Why of course I can teach you!" He interrupted, smiling radiantly and putting his hand on her shoulder. "We can start right now!" He grabbed her wrist and started to tug her to the center of the room.

"Wha-, wait hold on a minute!"

"No time like the present, right? Why wait! It is next week!" He smiled back at her.

"But we're in the middle of the loading dock!" She argued tugging on her captured arm.

It was true, everyone's knightmares stoically towered over them on all sides. Nevertheless Gino didn't see a problem, work and play had pretty much always been synonymous for the boy.

"So? It's not like these things will judge if you have two left feet." He offered turning back to her, her hand still warm in his.

Kallen huffed. "That's not what I mean, someone could walk in!"

"Why? We have no orders to deploy any knightmares, the only reason I was here was to take a nap!"

She rolled her eyes, finally returning back to her usual standoffish attitude. "Oh please can't you take your job seriously for once! I'd have you scrubbing floors for something like that."

He sighed dramatically. "Alas if only you were my superior. Taking orders and faithfully serving you would be a dream come true!"

"Keep dreaming Weinberg." She said flatly.

He laughed. While her shyness was incredibly cute he had to admit that her feisty attitude was what he liked most about her. "Well, now that it seems you've calmed down, shall we begin the lesson?"

"Ah" her eyes widened as she realized his strategy. She returned his gaze evenly and finally twisted her hand to fit properly in his. "Fine, but I have to tell you I really do have lead feet."

"I like a challenge." He said easily, loosely grinning down at the red head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She returned flatly.

He laughed and took her other hand, placing it on his shoulder. Letting his hand fall down to rest on her hip he met her deep blue eyes.

"We'll learn the waltz. It's a simple and classical dance that'll get you through pretty much any party."

"If you say so."

"First bring your feet together."

She glanced down at her feet and stepped in as he did. "Good, now step forward with your left and I'll mirror you. Next step to the right with your right foot." She took a huge step to the right, leaving her awkwardly spread out.

Laughter bubbled out of him. "Maybe not such a big step."

She huffed in embarrassment bringing her foot in more. "You didn't specify." She muttered.

"Apologies m'lady, I'll try to be a better instructor. Now, bring your left together with your right."

She looked back down blinking as if what her foot did was of it's own accord. He smiled down at her. Gino wasn't used to this. Being so close, being the one in control. Kallen was always such a firestorm of haughty looks, sarcasm and power. He loved provoking different reactions out of her, seeing her cerulean eyes churn with emotion. But this part of her, the uncertainty, the dropping of her guard, it was impossibly endearing.

"G-Gino!" She shouted glaring at him with ruby red cheeks.

"Huh?" He shook his head as he came out of his daze.

"You were just staring at me! This is why I told Milly I shouldn't ask you, I knew you'd be such a creep."

"Yet you asked anyway."

"Just because I didn't want anyone I actually respected to see me like this!" She balked back.

Instead of being wounded by her words he laughed unexpectedly. "Always so straightforward, that's what I love about you! Never have to deal with fake pleasantries or false compliments." He expressed genuinely.

She looked away with a slight pout on her lips.

"Alright I'll stop daydreaming so we can really practice. Don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of all those people now!"

He instructed her through the next steps until they came back to the beginning. Then they started to do the sets over. Her movements were stiff and awkward however, her grip still unsure on his shoulder and in his hand.

"Well you weren't lying about not knowing how to dance." He said abruptly. "Didn't you ever have an occasion to?"

She looked past his shoulder, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Not anything formal, no. But I remember when I was younger, we'd just gotten a radio from a second hand store. My brother cranked it up as high as it would go and grabbed me and spun me around. We listened to it on high for so long it busted that same day. When mom came back in we were terrified she'd be angry at us. Instead she sat down and started to sing for us. It was an older song, but still very lively. My brother grabbed me again and we were spinning like nothing had happened." Her hands finally relaxed and his heart clenched at that serene look in her eyes.

'You're truly the most amazing girl I've ever known, Kallen.' "Well let's try that then, maybe it'll help you loosen up!"

She glanced up surprised. "I have a fantastic voice I'll have you know." He took a breath then started to hum. "Hmm hm hmm. Hmmm hmmm hmm hm."

They continued on like that, him humming, her listening, their feet echoing in the cavernous room. Kallen's movements became more sure, and when he saw her last bit of trepidation evaporate he spun her around into him.

She inhaled in surprise, and for a second it was just her back against his chest and their breathing. Her warmth radiated into him, and even as she moved away he could still feel its glow.

"What happened to simple?" She questioned with no venom behind it.

"Well I wouldn't be me if I didn't show off a little bit right?" He winked again.

She ignored his taunt and gave the barest of smiles. "Well, I do want to thank you. I'm not terrified of hurting someone now at least."

"Oh, well I do want something in return for this little favor though!"

She eyed him suspiciously while he bent forward, their faces a mere few inches apart.

"You have to save the first dance for me."

She did.


End file.
